Mahjarrat
This page serves as a source for information about Mahjarrat as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. 'Brief History of the Mahjarrat Race' Mahjarrat are a race that originally came from a realm called Freneskae over 8,000 years ago. They were led into the realm of Gielinor by the Menaphite god Icthlarin. Upon arrival they served him under the 'Oath of Obediance.' Soon after, though, Zaros came into the desert invading from the North. He successfully bargained for their service and this was the beginning of the Mahjarrat reputation as the most ferocious warriors Gielinor would ever see. Zamorak, the most powerful of all the Mahjarrat, stood out as a shining star from the group. He was easily the star General for Zarosian armies, but perhaps as a result he was not satisfied. He eventually conspired against and overthrew Zaros by banishing him, stabbing the god through the chest with the Staff of Armadyl (plus a little luck). Using the power of the Staff and perhaps also the Stone of Jas, Zamorak made himself into a god. Zamorak's return as a god and his subsequent campaign for conquest marked the beginning of the God Wars. All mahjarrat who did not shift their loyalty to Zamorak were victim to "The Mass Extinction" of Zarosian Mahjarrat. Since the end of the God Wars, most (if not all) mahjarrat have reclused themselves to private projects or have until recently been imprisoned. For example, Azzanadra was entombed in a pyramid and was released to begin a secret reconstruction of the Zarosian temple at Senntisten and Zemourgal has kept to his base in the Wilderness while he builds a massive army of zombie-warriors, hopefully to overtake Varrock. Roleplaying Mahjarrat Well Mahjarrat are often considered to be one of the hardest races to play well in W42. As such, it is highly recommended that they only be played by experienced players. Listed below are a few pointers to help new and old Mahjarrats add quality and realism to their characters. *Mahjarrat will NEVER mention their Kin to outsiders. Without express, critical motivation, a mahjarrat will keep its identity secret. Mahjarrat, though strong, can be toppled by a group of people and would typically be rallied against violently, not unlike an ogre. As a result, it is vital to avoid showing true identity; it would be stupid to do so. *Zarosian Mahjarrat: Zaros was all but wiped from the annals of history. As such, the only whispers that remain of Zaros are from the hateful extremists of Zamorak and Saradomin. Public acknowledgement of Zaros must be avoided as a precaution against attack by both fearful humans and enemy Mahjarrat. Common people will have no clue who he is, but that doesn't stop enemies from biasing them against you. Should you slip up, you will likely soon have a hunting party after you. *Even when confronted, most Mahjarrat will flat out deny even knowing what a Mahjarrat is. Some of the more powerful Mahjarrats are very smart, and very ''devious. Sliske is a prime example of this, using the Barrows Brothers as his personal puppets. *Mahjarrat are almost always in a high position of power, or are following another Mahjarrat. They NEVER aim small. They have an almost zealous need to hold great power in their hands. This makes sense - a master chef with a record in gourmet dining will not want to be a frycook at Taco Bell. A Mahjarrat being a Guard and having no plans on moving up quickly is so frowned upon that it borders lorebreaking. *Due to their incredibly lengthy lives, Mahjarrat can study and learn just about anything they wish. This includes languages, magics, combat, and just about any learnable skill. The wise player would avoid a character who knows ''everything, though, and all significant skills should be addressed when building a character's background. Accepted Mahjarrat Lore This section contains details about the mahjarrat race that are very widely accepted throughout the community of World 42 roleplayers. *Mahjarrat can shape-shift. While it may be expected that the shift take a certain length of time to make the ability less over-powered in-character, it is understood that mahjarrat are capable of shifting into human and ''non-human forms. For example, Azzanadra is seen in-game in his true lich form, as Doctor Nabanik, and as a strange jackal-ghost when you first meet him in the desert pyramid. *Mahjarrat are powerful mages, making particular use of Ancient magicks. Many Mahjarrat, such as Lucien, were known to be powerful necromancers. *Mahjarrat, with the help of The Ritual, are impervious to aging and natural death. They can, however, be slain in battle or by ritual sacrifice. *While mahjarrat are in a shifted form they can still use all of their abilities but don't have their natural exoskeletal protection. *A Mahjarrat's main form, if the mahjarrat has not recently participated in a Ritual, is generally called it's Lich form, in which they take on a skeletal like appearance. Their bodies are made of pure bone, giving them a natural armor. It is possible that organs are hidden inside; but it is not confirmed. *A Mahjarrat's true form, post-ritual, is not a skeleton. They have flesh, and their faces seem to represent humans, albeit with some noted differences. (See the top-right picture.) *Mahjarrat are not Undead, and it is accepted that they DO have vital organs. * Mahjarrat are able to reproduce; however, due to the lack of females and the general stubborness of the only remaining female known in Lore (Enahkra), this has not happened in some time. The youngest known Mahjarrat in lore is Khazard. His mother was Palkeera, and she died; the details of her death are unknown. *Mahjarrat have incredible strength. At full, post-ritual strength, they may be able to rip a human in half with their bare hands. *Mahjarrat almost always, disguise themselves when in public. The exception to this would be when flaunting power shamelessly, like when Zemourgal appears to The Adventurer in Defender of Varrock to threaten him/her and try to stop him/her from intervening. *Mahjarrat are capable of sensing the presence of another mahjarrat, though not which one. *Hibernation is a long sleep where mahjarrat regain health. They also can heal the most extreme wounds as long as they are alive within this sleep. *Most if not all mahjarrat have some form of large gem kept on their person. Lucien's, for example, is embedded in his skull. The exception is Sliske, but it is quite possible that he keeps his hidden for reasons of his own. Some people believe it is a phylactery, others think it's a power reserve. The genuin prupose is currently unknown. *Mahjarrat can use magic without runes, unlike humans. Debated Mahjarrat Lore This section contains lore that, whether or not it's obviously present in-game, may be disputed for use in-character either because of conflicting interpretations of lore or because it makes the character over-powered. *Mahjarrat organs are not as fragile as those of humans. *Mahjarrat have the gift of short distance teleportation. (Use of this is discouraged in roleplay because it is almost always over-powered, especially when coupled with no need for runes.) *Mahjarrat hibernation restores power. *Mahjarrat temporarily grow in power when in close proximity to the power of Jas, including the Stone of Jas itself, at runecrafting altars, essence mines, and other former locations of the Stone. *Mahjarrat can control portals leading to other realms. *Many mahjarrat seem to have selected a specific physical form that they tend to take most often when masquerading as humans. Some roleplayers infer from this that each mahjarrat has a human shape that comes most naturally to them. Making a Mahjarrat There are a number of critical details that a player developing a mahjarrat character should address in his/her bio in order to make it more legitimate and conform to the boundaries of lore. #Why does s/he mix with the community? Nearly all mahjarrats are hidden, at least away from human sight. Wahisietel is an exception, but he disguises himself as a humble human as a cover for his work with Azzanadra. He was very successful with this disguise - not even Zemourgal knew his location after a while. #Why isn't s/he in Zemourgals Notes? For male characters, it's possible to say that your mahjarrat ''was in the Notes and simply provide what was written. Females, however, do not have this option, since it's known that Enakhra is thought to be the only female Mahjarrat still living. #Why is s/he so "weak?" Why doesn't s/he raise an undead army in the middle of Falador? #How did he/she react to Zamorak's betrayal and how did he/she participate in and survive the God Wars? #Aside from surviving, what has s/he done in her life and what plans does s/he help Zamorak/Zaros? #If s/he is in places like Falador/Entrana/Paterdomus, explain how the holy saradomin things there do not weaken/cripple your character. All known mahjarrat are Zaros/Zamorak, both of which are subject to the wrath of Saradomin - especially Zamorak. Other Details *None at present. Small Notes. Feel free to add and edit as you wish, however this Wikia will never grow unless we add more and more! So guys try to follow suit and add races and the like, and how to roleplay them! <3 Category:Lore Category:Mahjarrat Category:Races Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user